


A Day in the Life

by MCMLXIX



Category: Beatles
Genre: AU, Can you tell I like writing these types of stories, Fluff, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMLXIX/pseuds/MCMLXIX
Summary: AUPaul’s in the NavyJohn’s in the ArmyThey’re datingAnd yeah





	A Day in the Life

Paul huffed as he shrugged on his duffle bag, stepping off the plane. His boots struck the ground with a strong force, and he tugged at the collar of his uniform as his hat slipped down his face. He was absolutely exhausted, but he couldn't be more happy. His deployment was finally over and after almost 12 months of being away, he was finally able to go home. 

Paul was in the British Navy and he had been waiting to go home. His boyfriend, John was in the British Army, and they had started dating 8 months before Paul's deployment and they moved in together a month before Paul left. It was hard missing so many milestones when both of  them were nomads to their own lives in Liverpool. It was also hard waiting for letters to arrive, anxiously pondering their lover’s well being. They still showed affection any way they could, but it was still extremely limited. For their one year anniversary they had written each other letters so long that they were approaching novel length. They also sent undeveloped rolls of film with their love letters, wanting to just see each other. John always use the film to sketch beautiful images of Paul, sending them his way any chance he got. They tried hard to make the relationship work and it was successful thus far. They understood each other's loneliness deeply, and that helped both of them greatly. 

As of right now, John has been deployed for 8 months and still had 3 more months left. But Paul couldn't be happier, he could sit at home and write to John as much as he'd like without John worrying about him. Paul himself had gotten the chance to come home about a month early and couldn't wait to tell John. 

After a long ride home receiving several greetings from his neighbors, Paul smiled as he entered the small apartment he and John shared, embracing the lingering smell of home. It wasn't any distinct smell, it was just some odd combination of faded smoke and that odd cologne John loved to wear. 

Paul dropped his bag on the ground and shrugged his boots off. He made sure to quickly lock the door  and he grabbed his hat, dragging it off his head. Despite being off duty, his anxious instincts still remained, taking every precaution he could. It was strange, being home after seeing the horrors of war. Before entering the navy, Paul would often leave the door unlocked, not having anything to fear. Now he would often check to see if the door and every window was locked at least three times before he went to bed. Being in the navy made him more cautious and anxious. Paul never really noticed the difference, it just stuck with him after living with it in the war. 

His feet led him to his tiny kitchen, where his body seemed to instinctively grab the kettle to make a tea. He hadn't had a good cup of tea in almost a year and his addiction to tea was almost as bad as his need for cigarettes. Where he was stationed, the best tea you would get tasted more like piss-poor water than anything else. 

It was a strange feeling to Paul, being in a place he called home despite not being there in almost a year. It felt foreign, yet familiar. He hadn't set foot in his own bedroom in months but he could tell you exactly where he keeps every possession of his and John's. He shook his head to rid of the existential thought and sat down with his tea, basking in the warmth radiating off the cup and into his hands. 

As he rid of the lasting thoughts, a new thought came into his head. This right here was an awfully lonely home. There had been no soul here in months (although Ringo or George probably came in and taken food because they ran out and were too lazy to buy anything). Yet still, no guitar tunes had rung throughout the walls. John's voice hadn't occupied this place in forever. Paul continued the thought, thinking that after John got home, they could both hopefully settle down slightly. He knew it would take time, most of their relationship had been spent apart. Like most people, they still had new things to learn about their partner, but most things they had learned were through written letters read by candle light. It was different, getting to personally tell your partner about your life, instead of being transferred thousands of miles away. Either way, Paul knew they would be okay, anyone with eyes could tell you that they were made for each other. Paul truly loved John and even though they had said those words before Paul was deployed, the words hadn’t been spoken in months. Paul became giddy at the thought of finally getting to tell John he loved him again. 

He smiled at that thought and slowly got up, dragging his feet to his bathroom to take a much needed shower.

John was too excited for his own good. It had been a couple weeks since Paul himself returned home (though John didn't know that) and John was coming home almost 2 months early by some miracle of whoever created this universe. Paul had sent a letter to John telling him he was home, but John had left by the time the letter had arrived, leaving John in the dark about the whole situation. While Paul was home, he was awfully lonely, but Ringo and George kept him company; the three lads had even started playing music together again, strumming random tunes and replaying old songs of theirs. 

As John was riding the bus home to his apartment, he leaned against the window of the bus as he felt the stresses and anxieties melt away from his mind. he was finally coming home. He now only had to worry about Paul (although John never cared much for himself while he was gone, his only focus was Paul). He had to admit that he felt slightly guilty coming home before Paul, but he knew Paul would understand. John smiles as his stop had finally arrived and he gladly hopped off. He sauntered to his apartment, feeling weightlessly happy in the moment. All of his neighbors smiled oddly at him, as if they knew something he didn't. He simply shrugged it off and quickly went into his home, wanting to fucking sleep in his own bed. John, had the same instincts as Paul, and to anyone it would be a comical sight to see John close and lock the door the same way Paul did just a few short weeks ago. 

Paul was on his bed, tuning his guitar when he heard a sound from outside his bedroom. He instantly froze up, expecting the worst. His anxieties bubbled up, his throat closing tightly. He quickly swallowed his worries, he had to protect his and John’s home. 

He quietly left his room, not wanting to have the intruder hear him. 

John was busying himself by making a tea, not without noticing the dirty cups in the sink. He at first become slightly worried, but eventually brushed it off as Ringo or George coming in and helping themselves. He hummed quietly to himself, not noticing the frightened boy behind him. 

Paul peered into the kitchen, shaking out of his skin. The figure turned and Paul jumped slightly, preparing to scream or hit him, or something. In the Navy he was more prepared for situations like this, but this occurring in his home life scared the shit out of him. At home he was supposed to be safe, not fearing for his life the same way he did in the navy. 

John fully turned around setting his cup of tea down when a voice called out. 

"John?!" Paul walked out from the doorway, eyes wide as he finally recognized his lover. John has changed since he last saw him. His hair grew longer and he was skinnier, and tanner. But to Paul he still looked just as handsome as he did before. 

John probably jumped four feet in the air as he looked up. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

"Paul?" Paul had changed as well, his hair was shaggier and he looked older, more mature. Maybe war made you age twice as fast, forcing you to grow up so you could maybe handle the trauma of it. Paul no longer looked like the bubbly, flamboyant boy he was always compared to. He looked more grown up, more serious. 

Paul came out from behind the wall and took two long strides before he was hugging John. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Paul asked, wrapping his arms around John's neck and entangling them in his hair. 

John wrapped his arms around Paul, encompassing the boy in a protective way. "I could ask you the same thing love"

Paul let out a mix between a laugh and a sob as he held John closer. "I guess you didn’t get my letter, I got to come home early"

John let's out one of his own laugh-cries "me too" 

The two stand in the middle of their kitchen for what could have been hours, holding each other as John swayed them back and forth. Paul breaks the silence by kissing John's temple and mumbling "also fuck you, you scared the shit out of me." The smile in his voice gave away his faux seriousness, but John still held him closer, kissing his shoulder. 

"Sorry darling"

Paul shook his head, pressing soft kisses to John's cheek "Don’t, it’s just, god I'm just so glad you're home"

"I'm glad you're home too, I was so worried" John confessed, and held Paul closer on instinct. 

Paul leans back and holds John's face in his hands. "Can I kiss you yet?" He asked, running his fingers along John's cheeks. 

John doesn't answer but he simply leans forwards and kisses him with such force that Paul stumbles back a few steps. 

Paul huffed out a small chuckle, kissing John back. This right here, was no longer a lonely house, but a complete home. Paul could now hold the love of his life and not have to worry about him leaving for a long time. They didn’t have to worry if their lover was dead, missing, or injured anymore. They could now just protect each other from the world. 

All of the emotions became overwhelming for him, and his knees started to buckle and he started to weep. But John was there to hold him up. John gently kissed his neck softly whispering "Oh please don't cry m'love, we're okay" 

"They're happy tears baby" Paul assured, running his fingers through John's hair.

John kisses his cheek softly, letting his lips rest there for a few seconds. Paul smiles, letting his fingers fall from John’s hair to his shoulders, his fingertips tracing his shoulder blades. 

“I missed you, thank you for coming home to me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tooth rotting fluff
> 
> I almost want to make this into an actual story?? Let me know?¿


End file.
